


Behind Closed Doors

by catsonvenus



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, im going to hell for this, pure sin, sin - Freeform, this is why god doesnt talk to us anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsonvenus/pseuds/catsonvenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between a dedicated furry and outright feral bestiality. (Calvin the reptilian fucks some lizards, not actually smut i think because no details are mentioned about the frick frack paddy-whack).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Calvin, the internet sensation rocking the nation, known as LeafyIsHere, strode through the rain at a leisurely pace to the pet store. Rain could not penetrate his reptilian skin. He got a few strange looks from humans passing by, perplexed as to why he nonchalant about the rain. 

He finally reached the pet store, a little bell above the door announcing his arrival. He made a beeline for the reptile section. 

As soon as he laid his eyes on the reptiles, his irises began to expand and his breathing became more labored as an erection began to sprout in his pants.

He quickly picked out the five sexiest reptiles and headed for the counter. He dug in his pockets, but realized he had forgotten his wallet at home. 

Debating whether or not he should rob this pet store, he glanced over at the cashier, who turned out to be watching him. 

He had already been spotted, so robbing the place was out of the question. He decided to just wing it. 

He headed over to the cashier. 

“How much for these, uhh, beautiful reptiles here?” Leafy asked, breathing heavily and licking his lips. 

The pimply-faced cashier gave him a strange look, but responded with “$10 a piece, sir.” 

Leafy’s breathing became even more labored. 

“Y-you can’t put a price on love.” He said, slapping five leaves on the counter and bolting out the door. 

He planned to run all the way home using his superior reptilian speed, but he couldn’t wait any longer. 

He found an abandoned alley and walked behind the dumpster, taking the lizards out of his coat. 

“Did you hear that fellas? I just bought you all. That’s right, you’ve been whored out.” He whispered in their ears. 

He unzipped his pants, showcasing his five 17-inch lizard dicks.   
Then some sweet lizard love makin’ happened.


End file.
